


Rencontrer le petit-copain

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Jinbei/Heat, Overwatch References, POV Zeff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Suite "Le jour où je t'ai rencontré"
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff/Emporio Ivankov, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Rencontrer le petit-copain

**Author's Note:**

> on remercie pas everyone sur le discord de l'Enfer pour ça. je vous haime.  
> merci LunaQueen pour la correction méga rapide o/

Le gamin avait toujours été un peu spécial. Pas que Zeff en avait quelque chose à faire, son compagnon de vie était la DragQueen la plus réputée du pays et possédait une petite dizaine de club LGBT+ dans la région. Certains de ses propres chefs étaient gay ou autres, ainsi que pour beaucoup d’anciens taulards comme lui. 

Le gamin avait toujours été spécial. Depuis le jour où il était né. Depuis le jour où Judge lui avait remis dans les bras après la mort de sa sœur. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi son beau-frère n’avait pas voulu de Sanji, comparé aux restes de la fratrie. Mais plus le gamin grandissait, plus il voyait la ressemblance avec sa mère. 

Il ressemblait tellement à sa sœur que Zeff avait des fois du mal à faire la différence, que ce soit dans les gestes, le sourire ou la façon idiote de toujours donner de sa personne pour les autres. 

Quand le gamin leur avait dit qu’il était pansexuel, ils avaient haussé des épaules. Après tout, ils voulaient simplement que leur gosse soit heureux, alors que ce soit un mec, une meuf, les deux ou aucun à la fois, qu’importe. 

La première copine de Sanji, Baccarat s’il se souvenait bien le nom de cette croqueuse de diamant, n’avait été que la première sur une longue liste de femmes qui se foutaient bien de son garçon et en voulaient plus à la fortune des BlackLeg. 

Son premier copain, Ener peut-être, il n’était plus sûr, ça n’avait pas été beaucoup mieux. Le gars était en fait à la tête d’un gang de petites frappes et le blond n’avait pas du tout apprécié cela. Zeff ne dirait jamais au gamin qu’il était plutôt fier de la dérouillé qu’il avait foutu à ce barjot. Il ne l’avait jamais aimé de toute manière. 

L’amour, c’était comme la grippe, ça s’attrape dans la rue et ça se soigne au lit. 

C’était comme ça que Sanji s’était débarrassé de son deuxième petit-ami, un grand brun avec un bouc chelou qui avait un pigeon comme animal de compagnie. Visiblement un terrible coup en plus d’être un débile. Non pas qu’il aurait voulu savoir cela mais son mari s’intéressait un peu trop aux aventures sexuelles de leur fils. 

Enfin, tant que ce dernier se protégeait et restait safe, il ne voulait pas savoir. 

Donc ouais, le gamin avait toujours été un peu spécial. Avec un goût pour les mauvais garçons et les veuves noires. Et une personnalité bien trop bonne et empathique. Et un don pour la cuisine, qu’il ne lui dirait que sur son lit de mort parce que le gamin avait déjà assez la grosse tête comme ça. 

Plus, un gros problème d’insomnie. 

Ca avait toujours inquiété les deux hommes, parce que la caféine avait beau être un bon substitut, ce n’était pas non plus aussi réparateur qu’une vraie nuit de sommeil. Surtout quand ils avaient remarqué que leur fils passait ses nuits sur les écrans, à jouer à des jeux vidéos ou à apprendre de nouvelles recettes. 

Ivankov l’avait rassuré plusieurs fois en disant que c’était pas si mal. Les jeux vidéos étaient une grande source de connaissance et d’exercice. Mouais. Il voyait surtout que leur gamin dormait peu et il avait l’impression d’avoir foiré quelque part où sa sœur aurait réussi à comprendre. 

Ce qui était débile parce que les insomnies n’étaient pas une chose sur laquelle Soraa aurait pu faire quelque chose. 

Donc, son gamin était un cuistot le jour et un redoutable joueur DPS, il avait juste compris que c’était les gars qui faisaient des dégâts, d’un jeu en ligne avec une équipe d’un peu partout dans le monde de la nuit. 

Logique. Totalement. 

Donc ça avait paru sous le sens que Sanji prenne des congés pour voir son équipe jouer sur scène, vu que lui n’avait pas l’envie d’être joueur professionnel comparé aux autres. Son mari lui avait donné des vacances sans même le prévenir et Zeff ne savait toujours pas s’il aimait l’idée que son gamin et son homme se liguent contre lui. 

C’était jamais une bonne chose. Il avait encore le coup de Disneyland en travers de la gorge. 

Pour fêter les premières victoires de son équipe, le blond avait demandé l’autorisation de privatiser la seconde salle du restaurant. Ce qu’il n’avait pas pu refuser vu le regard foudroyant de son homme. Il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne savait pas. 

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l’impression que son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose. Le facteur commun à toutes les fois où ce dernier avait évité de parler, c’était à propos de Sanji. Plus particulièrement les mecs de Sanji.

Il avait déjà envie de soupirer à l’idée de rencontrer ce dernier sans savoir lequel c’était. Quoi qu’il le devinerait rapidement.

Et en effet, Zeff mit littéralement deux secondes pour deviner lequel des garçons présents à cette énorme table pouvait être son nouveau beau-fils. 

Les deux bruns étaient trop chétifs pour l’être et semblaient bien trop gentils pour rentrer dans le moule ‘’mauvais garçon’’. Les deux aux cheveux bleus étaient, soit en train de faire les yeux doux à une brune soit à un autre gars. Le gars aux cheveux rouges avait littéralement son bras autour d’un brun flippant et les autres ne regardaient même pas son fils.

Il restait donc le punk aux cheveux verts avec les boucles d’oreilles que sur une oreille et les bottes de combats. Sérieusement ? Il aurait tout vu. 

« Donc, notre fils sort avec un punk. » les yeux de son compagnon s'agrandirent avant qu’il ne commence à dire que non, Zoro n’était pas un punk mais un garçon tout à fait charmant et serviable. « Donc, le gamin t’en a parlé. » 

Ivankov grimaça une seconde avant de soupirer : « Oui. » déclara-t-il, vaincu. « Sois gentil mon bichon, tu fais toujours mauvaise impression aux chéris de notre Candy. »

« Il les choisit mal surtout. » grommela le vieil homme sous le regard amusé du violet. « J’essayerai d’être cordial. »

« Tout ce que je demande mon bichon d’amour. » 

Aucun cuistot ne fit de commentaires sur l’énorme bruit de smarck ou sur la trace de rouge à lèvres violet qu’avait maintenant le patron sur sa joue. L’habitude. Et la non-envie de mourir si vite.  
.

Hm. Un punk. C’est tout ce qu’il voyait. Surtout maintenant qu’ils étaient face au vert pour des présentations plus formelles. Non pas que Sanji eut le choix vu qu’il s’était mis face au joueur pro en lui demandant s’il sortait avec son gamin. 

Quoi ? Il avait dit qu’il serait cordial. Pas qu’il n’irait pas chercher des noises à son foutu fils. 

« Oh dieu grincheux, on verra ça plus tard ok ? » l’oeil bleu, génétique des BlackLeg, semblait le foudroyer du regard. Meh. Pas qu’il en avait rien à faire mais il n’en avait rien à faire. 

Ce qui l’intéressait c’était le mec chelou qui était trop proche de son fils. Oui il savait leur relation, maintenant, mais ça ne changerait rien que son gamin avait un truc pour les mauvais garçons, que ça finissait jamais bien et qu’il n’aimait par conséquent aucun des gars que ramenait Sanji. 

Les femmes c’étaient pas mieux. Mais bon. 

« Pour ça que j’t’avais rien dit. » grommela le blond en mettant ses mains sur son visage, soupirant. Bon ok, Zeff n’était pas non plus très avenant à l’instant mais il voulait juste le bien de son gamin. « T’as pas à répondre marimo. »

Il haussa un sourcil au surnom de plante, regardant toujours la dite plante qui le regardait avec un air de défi. Comme si un punk pouvait lui faire peur. 

« Tu sors avec le p’tit ? » redemanda-t-il, sans lâcher le Zoro des yeux.

« Yep. »

« T’en veux à son fric ? » Au regard étonné, il devinait qu’il n’était même pas au courant. Un bon point pour lui. « T’en veux qu’à son cul ? Il a le chic pour tomber sur les p’tits cons. »

« P’tain Zeff stop. » se lamenta Sanji sous les rires narquois de certains de ses camarades. 

« Je veux simplement être avec lui, j’imagine. » répondit le punk avec un flegme que Zeff avait rarement vu. Bon au moins il semblait honnête. 

« T’imagines ? »

« Mes pères sont mariés de toute manière vieux cuistot, vous pouvez rien y faire. »

Toute la table et lui se tournèrent vers le petit brun qui n’était pas si loin de son garçon. Il venait de dire quoi là ? Pardon ?

« Ok on va arrêter là hein ? On a assez détruit mon oncle. » déclara Sanji en se levant, tout en le forçant à sortir.

« Attends c’est ton oncle ?! » la voix de Zoro semblait surprise, presque autant que lui l’était de les savoir mariés.   
.

Ok donc reprenons.

Son gamin sortait avec un punk nommé Zoro, qui était un joueur japonais de l’équipe dans laquelle il était sur il ne savait plus quel jeu et franchement c’était le dernier de ses soucis. Il était marié à ce punk sur un truc internet de discussion. Et c’était ce qui avait rapproché les deux hommes. 

Dieu il était trop vieux pour ces conneries.

« Bichon, ça va ? Tu as l’air de surchauffer. » fit la voix inquiète de son mari sous les yeux amusés de son garnement et les yeux gênés du punk.

« Ton oncle ? » redemanda ce dernier pendant que Zeff essayait vraiment, vraiment, de comprendre le délire. « Je croyais que c’était tes pères. »

« C’est le frère de ma mère. » répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules, voulant paraître désinvolte « Ils m’ont adopté quand elle est morte. »

La tête du vert était impayable. Mais au moins ça confirmait qu’il s’intéressait vraiment au gamin pas à son cul ou l’argent familial. Ca lui allait. C’était tout ce qu’il voulait. 

« Il vient à la maison demain. » fit-il, sans demander l’avis du jeune couple. Le blond haussa un sourcil pendant que son petit-copain ouvrait la bouche sans émettre un son. 

Il laissa les deux jeunes là, suivant son mari qui le félicitait d’être à l’écoute de leur enfant. Mouais. Il espérait juste pas se tromper sur le punk. 

De toute manière, si c’était le cas, Sanji lui ferait mordre la poussière comme il avait fait avec les autres. Et s’il n’y arrivait pas, le Baratie entier s’en chargerait. 

On s’en prenait pas au gamin sans conséquences ici.


End file.
